


He may not be mine but he's not yours either

by Sammie_dangerous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Laxus, Laxus knows this, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Rated Mature for Later Chapters, Sudden realization, he wants freed, oblivious Freed, wise natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie_dangerous/pseuds/Sammie_dangerous
Summary: There's a new comer in the guild that's taken an interest in Freed. Laxus isn't jealous, not one bit. But if he touches Freed he just might send some lightening his way.





	1. The new fairy tail wizard

They had set out from the guild early in the morning to take a job. Some place had a giant squid that was tearing through the town. That was no problem for the thunder legion. They would probably rap the job up pretty quickly and be 30,000 jewel richer, Laxus thought to himself.

They were currently at the train station getting tickets.

"You're sitting next to me, right Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Sure," he muttered.

Sometimes he didn't understand Freed's devotion to him. It wasn't like he was saving kittens from trees daily and he wasn't exactly the nicest person. What was it that made Freed want to be around him?

When they got on the train he kept true to his word and sat next to Freed. Evergreen and Bickslow sat across from them. As soon as Freed sat down he yawned.

"You're tired?" Bickslow asked.

"I went to sleep rather late last night and with the early morning wake up it appears that I am a little bit sleepy," Freed answered.

Laxus chuckled to himself, Freed could never just answer a question with yes or no.

"You should rest then, we can't have you messing up the job if you're tired," Evergreen said.

"I'll be fine," Freed argued. "It's not as if being a little tired is going to affect my ability to fight."

"Just take a nap, the world isn't going to end while you're sleeping," Bickslow said.

"If the world were to end I would rather be asleep when it when it happened. What about you guys?" Freed asked.

"Don't try to change the subject," Evergreen said, rolling her eyes.

Laxus knew that they were just concerned about Freed. He was too. Freed had a set time for everything and if he wasn't going to bed on time, then something must be bothering him.

"I think you should get some sleep," he said, interrupting their conversation.

Freed glanced over at him surprised. "You do?" 

He nodded, "It's a three hour train ride and it is pretty early in the morning. I might take a nap myself."

Freed seemed to be in a battle with Laxus' statement and his own opinion. After a while he slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes.

Laxus let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. One of these days Freed was going to realize that he didn't hang the moon. The day that happened Freed would no longer listen to him. Hell, Freed would probably stop looking at him. He didn't want to think about it.

"So what do you think is bothering him," Evergreen asked.

Bickslow shrugged, "I have no idea."

"What about you Loxus?" Evergreen questioned. "Do you know what's up with him?"

He shook his head, "Beats me, he seemed fine a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, he was. He was completely normal until -" 

Evergreen cut Bickslow off. "Until he talked to the new guy that recently joined our guild."

"Think he said something that upset him?" Bickslow wondered out loud.

"No, if that were the case Freed would have let it go by now," Laxus said.

Freed never held onto anger or sadness. It just wasn't his thing.

"Maybe we should have a talk with this guy," Bickslow said, cracking his knuckles. "And if I bring my babies along it's definitely to intimidate him."

"What type of magic does he use?" Evergreen asked.

Laxus shrugged, "I've never even met the guy before."

"Neither have I, just seen him talking to Natsu and Freed," Bickslow said.

They all turned to look at Freed who was in deep sleep. He didn't want to wake him but he was curious about this new comer. Freed was the only one out of them that's actually spoken to the guy. He shook him gently.

"Hmm," Freed mumbled sitting up. "Has it been three hours already?"

"No," Bickslow said. "But we have a question to ask you."

Freed looked around to see that his teams attention was squarely on him. "Uh, OK, ask."

"The new guy that joined the guild-"

"Hmar," Freed said, interrupting Loxus.

"OK, Hmar," Laxus corrected, a bit irritated. "Do you know what kind of magic he uses?"

Freed nodded, "God Slayer magic."

Evergreen's mouth dropped open. "You're joking?"

Freed shook his head. "No, not at all. To make it even better though, he's a Water God Slayer."

Laxus' mouth thinned. Water and lightening didn't mix. 

"We already have Juvia," Evergreen said.

"And now we have two water wizards. This is good," Freed said 

"I don't know," Bickslow said, doubt written on his face.

"I understand your hesitation to welcome him in, after a conversation with him I was hesitant as well. It took me a while to realize that he was just poking fun," Freed said.

"What'd he say," Bickslow asked.

Freed laughed, "He compared my face to the features of a flower. His exact words were soft and delicate. I was angry at first but as the day went by I realized that it was probably just his way of breaking the ice. We shouldn't discriminate against him just because he's a God Slayer," Freed said.

"He called your face softsoft and delicate?" Evergreen questioned. "Ha! Complete lie, I know, but if comparing my face to that of a girls helps him to become my friend then so be it," Freed replied. "Uh, something tells me that is not why he compared you to a flower," Bickslow revealed. Laxus' eye twitched. So this Hmar liked Freed. He hoped the guy knew that he wasn't going to get with him. Freed doesn't need that kind of distraction on his life, he already has the thunder legion and friends outside of the thunder legion and... Him. Except Freed wasn't his and he could do whatever he wanted to. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested. "We still got a ways to go." If Freed remained oblivious to Hmar's intentions, then he would never get with him. "Hmm, yes, sleep sounds good right now. I was having a quite enjoyable dream before they was awoken," Freed said, closing his eyes. When Freed's breathing evened out Bickslow and Evergreen turned towards him. "So, you don't want Freed to know that he's being hit on," Bickslow commented. He shrugged, "If you're going to hit on someone at least get to know them first. This guy sounds desperate. Freed doesn't want someone like that." "And you're the expert about what he wants," Evergreen asked, arching an eyebrow. "I know that he doesn't want him," was his reply. Evergreen smirked, "And is that your only interest in this situation?" "Yeah," he muttered. Bickslow laughed, "You just keep telling yourself that." He would, thank you very much. Somewhere along the ride Freed's head had drifted towards his shoulder. He ignored the urge to zap Evergreen and Bickslow when they sent him suggested eyebrow raises. This meant nothing, he simply didn't have the heart to wake him up when he was obviously tried. As if hearing his thoughts Evergreen laughed. "Imagine if Freed fell asleep like this on Hmar." "It's OK because it would be just friendly," Bickslow said jumping in. Laxus simply rolled his eyes but on the inside he felt resentment for Hmar. He didn't even know guy and yet he wanted to electrocute him. Four hours later, the thunder legion had finished their job and were on their way back to Magnolia. Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were talking about how easy the job was. All Laxus could think about was meeting this Hmar and trying not to kill him. He glanced over at Freed who was laughing. He imagined Freed laughing like that at something Hmar said. His knuckles whitened as he tightened them. Yeah, this was definitely going to be a problem.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus meets the new comer. He's not impressed.

When the thunder legion arrived back in Magnolia they were all burning with anticipation to meet this new comer. All except Freed, who was oblivious.

When they arrived at the guild Laxus was saved from having to look for Hmar, the guy walked right up to Freed like he was waiting for him.

"There you are little flower," the guy said.

He was as tall as Laxus with short red hair.He didn't have the muscles that Laxus had but he definitely wasn't lacking in that department either. 

Laxus rolled his eyes. What kind of nickname was that? He could be more creative than that.

"Hey, Hmar," Freed said, smiling.

And really what was there to smile about? Why was Freed indulging this guy?

"You left all of sudden," Hmar said, putting his arm around Freed's should. "Didn't even say goodbye."

"You want him to tell you when he has to use the bathroom room too?" Ever questioned, annoyed.

"When I'm talking to you I'll let you know," Hmar retorted.

Freed elbowed Hmar in the side as if they were old friends. "Ever will not appreciate your attempt at kindling a friendship with her. Not your way. Follow my lead," Freed turned towards Ever. "Your hair looks good today."

"Did it not look good yesterday?" Ever asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Freed's eyes widened, "No, it did. I just meant -"

"Relax, baby," Bickslow said, grabbing Freed away from Hmar and putting an arm around his shoulder. "You know how Ever is."

"If she's like this on a regular basis, then why do you hang out with her?" Hmar asked.

"Because we're a team. You might not know what that means, so let me explain it," Laxus snapped. "Despite our differences we find a way to work together. Find a team and maybe you'll understand."

"That was beautiful Loxus," Freed exclaimed, looking at him with adoration.  
"Isn't he as wonderful as I said he was?" he asked, turning towards Hmar.

So Freed spoke about him to Hmar. He couldn't help the smirk that played over his lips. 

"He's something alright," Hmar muttered.

When Freed grinned it was obvious that the statement went completely over his head. Laxus rubbed my forehead, sometimes Freed was too clueless for words.

"You know," Freed said, detaching himself from Bickslow. "It was kind of rude of me to leave without a farewell to you. Why don't I help you with whatever job you pick out."

"We just got back from a job," Laxus said. "Give yourself time to rest before rushing out to the next one." And spending time alone with this guy wouldn't be good for Freed... And himself.

"Laxus is right, don't push yourself," Ever said, flipping her hair.

"Once again you save me from myself," Freed said. "I'd be lost without you."

And you know who Freed wouldn't be lost without? Hmar.

"I'll go with you on your second job," Freed promised.

Hmar shrugged, "I don't mind waiting a couple of days for you to go with me. I'd rather not do my first job alone."

Freed smiled, "It's a deal."

"Freed, you know what would help Hmar with his job?" Bickslow asked.

Freed furrowed his brows, "If I gave him helpful pointers?"

"That and if I came along to help you," Bicks said.

"No,no," Ever said, getting an evil glint in her eye. "It would be more helpful if the entire thunder legion went along."

"That's OK," Hmar said. "I only need one person."

"Then let me go in Freed's place," Laxus said. "I have more experience than him.

Freed pouted, "Are you saying that I'm not good enough to teach someone else the ropes?"

"No," Laxus sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt out there without any backup."

"I can protect him," Hmar argued. "I'm a God Slayer after all."

"When was the last time you went on a mission without the rest of us?" Laxus asked Freed, completely ignoring Hmar.

"The job with Wendy and Happy," Freed replied. "And that went great."

"She kicked you out of the front of a theater," Laxus said. "You weren't fighting."

Freed frowned, "The journey itself though -"

"Let's not argue," Bicks said.

"We're not arguing," Freed said. He then turned to Laxus cocking his head to the side. "Are we?"

"No, of course not," Laxus reassured.

"No, you guys are just having a difference of opinion and are discussing it among yourselves, oh wait," Hmar muttered to himself.

Laxus really wanted to hit this guy. Where was Natsu when you needed him? 

"The thunder legion shall accompany you on your first job. I will make this a journey that you will always remember," Freed promised.

"Well as long as you're there, little flower. I can learn some stuff from you, you can learn some stuff from me," Hmar said, racking his eyes up and down Freed's body.

When Freed simply nodded, Laxus was tempted to shake him. How did he not catch the double meaning of that?

"I think I'll have lunch now," Freed announced. He turned towards Laxus. "You'll eat with me, won't you?"

And there's so much hope in Freed's eyes that even if he wanted to say no, he couldn't.

"Sure."

Freed's face split into a smile.

"Excellent, I know just what to cook," Freed said, dragging Laxus out the guild hall and towards his apartment.

Laxus' eyes widened, cook? 

"Why don't we just go out to eat?" He asked. "That way we won't have to wait."

"Sounds good to me," Ever said. 

She must have followed them.

"You can count me in too, baby," Bicks said. 

He followed them too? If Laxus wanted to eat with the thunder legion he would have said so.

"Excellent!" Freed exclaimed. "A team lunch. What a nice way to spend an afternoon."

Not really.

Back at the guild hall Hmar is sitting at a bar stool alone.

So that was the Laxus that he'd heard so much about, huh? He didn't seem so special. He did seem to be keeping a tight hold on Freed, though. He could work around that. Give or take a few days it would happen. Freed Justine would become his and he will have finally achieved something that the great Laxus never could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me your opinion on this.


	3. Hearing it from someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus finds out what's been bothering Freed.

When the thunder legion disbanded from their lunch, Ever and Bicks went their separate ways from Freed and Laxus.

Laxus growled to himself as he made his way to Freed's apartment. Ever and Bicks had teased him about Freed all throughout lunch. He got so frustrated that he was close to zapping them. He didn't like Freed, not like that. At least he thinks he doesn't.

"Penny for your thoughts," Freed said.

He shrugged, "Just getting used to being back in the guild," he lied.

Freed nodded his head in understanding. "Quite a bit has changed but no matter what the guild is still the guild."

He grunted in agreement.

When they arrived at Freed's place the first thing Freed did was insist that Laxus take a nap using his bed.

Laxus had been staying with Freed ever since he rejoined the guild, but he's been sleeping on the couch. 

"You can keep your bed," he muttered. "Sleeping on the couch again won't kill me."

"Just use it," Freed said. "Trust me, it'll be more useful to you than it is to me right now." 

And there it was again, the hint that something was bothering Freed. He wanted to demand what it was and then go beat up Hmar. Ever and Bicks did say that's when he started giving an inkling that something was wrong.

Looking over at Freed, he saw him yawn. He'd ask him later, after they both had a nap.

"Still, it's your bed and besides, you look like you need it more than me," he concluded.

Freed frowned but complied to his will.

Laxus settled on the couch, wondering what could actually bother Freed.

 

When Laxus awoke a few hours later it was to the smell of food, but it actually smelled good so there's no way Freed made it.

He sat up, looking over to see Freed in the Kitchen.

"What's that?" He questioned.

Freed glanced over at him in surprise, "Oh, you're awake."

He nodded, then jutted his head towards the stove. "What's that?"

"One of the neighbors cooked us a casserole, I was just warming it up," Freed explained.

So that explained why it smelled good.

He got off the couch and made his way towards Freed. He could see that he still looked tired.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked.

"I tried but I just couldn't fall asleep," Freed admitted.

OK enough was enough.

"What's wrong," he asked bluntly.

Freed startled, "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that," he snapped. "You're barley sleeping. Ever and Bicks have noticed too. We're your friends, it's a little insulting when something's bothering you and you don't tell us."

Freed blinked, "It's noth-"

"Was it Hmar?" he demanded. "Ever and Bicks said that you started acting strange after you met him."

"What-"

"I swear I'm going to beat that guy's face in," he promised.

"It's not Hmar," Freed said quickly. "It's just," Freed sighed. "I have a friend who is under a spell right now. They don't know what caused the spell and can't wake her up. They say that she should wake up on her own, but-"

"You can't help but stay up late at night over analyzing what could go wrong with her," he finished. 

Freed looked ready to argue, then nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. It is a mere coincidence that I met Hmar on the same day that I got the news."

He grunted, well that was not at all what he was expecting. Leave it to Freed to get all worked up over something he can't control.

"Your friend will be fine," he said. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you worrying about her to the point of not sleeping."

Freed chuckled, "That is precisely what Hmar said."

He froze, "What?"

"It appears that I am an open book. Hmar immediately noticed that something was bothering me and got me to tell him. He bestowed the same words of wisdom that you said," Freed revealed.

What did that even mean when a stranger could figure out what was bothering his friend before he could? And the guy was stealing his words! Not for the first time today, he wanted to punch this guy. 

"Laxus."

He looked over to Freed and grunted.

"Thanks for saying it too," Freed said. "I think I just needed hear it from someone that knows me well."

Damn Freed and his ability to melt his heart.

"Don't mention it," he muttered. "Now get some sleep, you need it."

"Promise not to let the casserole burn?" Freed questioned, already walking towards his room.

He rolled his eyes, "Promise." There's no way that he was letting good food go to waste.

"Oh, and invite Ever and Bicks over for dinner. I don't think they eat right on their own," Freed said.

"Got it, now go to bed."

When Freed closed the door to his room he let out a sigh. Freed was kind and smart, he couldn't blame Hmar for having a crush on him but he also couldn't control the anger that came with that realization. Not that he had to crush on Freed, he was just angry that someone might get with Freed and hurt him. Yeah, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a filler chapter but it's important, promise.


	4. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunder legion along with Hmar go on a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!! I DID NOT MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE.  
> Blame it on my AP classes.

Freed POV

A couple of days later the thunder legion is hanging out at the guild. The atmosphere is peaceful, until...

"Hey, everybody, we're back," Natsu's voice said, interrupting the peace.

Freed heard Laxus groan quietly to himself.

"Hey, guys, how'd it go?" Mira asked.

"It was going great until flame brain over here wrecked half the town," Grey replied.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it when you were helping me," Natsu snapped.

"Here they go again," Lucy muttered.

"I didn't help you, I was trying to limit the damage," Grey retorted, getting up in Natsu's face.

"Come on guys, please don't fight," Wendy pleaded.

"You know it's inevitable with these two," Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

As Natsu and Grey got in yet another fight Freed chuckled to himself, they never changed.

"There's nothing amusing about watching these idiots," Laxus muttered.

"Maybe not but you got to enjoy their spirit," Freed commented.

The fight was interrupted when Erza shouted "Knock it off!"and then promptly smacked them both.

"Yes ma'am," Grey and Natsu said simultaneously.

Mira giggles while Elfman mumbled to himself about how a real man wouldn't be intimidated.

Lisanna shrugged, laughing. "It's Erza, anyone with a brain would be intimidated by her."

"I'm not," Bicks said, taking a seat next to Freed.

"Yes, well you don't have a brain," he said. 

"Thanks Freed," Bicks said. "You really know how to talk up a friend."

"Hmar," Natsu yelled. "I'm back, now let's see who's stranger."

Leave it to Natsu to fight the new guy. He rolled his eyes standing up, Hmar would beat Natsu to a pulp. "Natsu," he called out. "Hmar is about to go on his first job, he does not need distractions right now."

Hmar walked over to him smiling a little. "So we're going on the job today? Thanks for telling me in advance."

"Sorry," he said quickly. "It's just that I know second hand how annoying Natsu can be. If you beat him he'll never leave you alone." He then gestured to the blond sitting behind him. "He's always trying to fight Laxus."

Hmar's eyes shifted to the man behind him. "Tales of Natsu Dragneel are spread wide. You must be pretty strong."

Laxus grunted in response and he chucked. "Don't be modest Laxus," he said punching him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to Hmar grinning. "Laxus is very strong and can beat Natsu with one hit."

It made him proud to be under such a powerful person. Not to mention that he was funny, kind, smart and good looking... Not that he was paying attention because having a crush on your leader was not good for the rest of your team. So it was a good thing that he didn't have to worry about it. Because he didn't like Laxus like that. He simply admired his skills and attitude and eyes and mouth -

"-Freed?" Hmar asked looking at him with expectation. Crap, while he was thinking about Laxus Hmar asked him question. He didn't want to make it look like he wasn't paying attention so he went for the best answer he thought would make sense. 

"That would be lovely." Hmar beamed and suddenly grabbed his arm dragging him off. He shot a panicked look towards Laxus, what had he just agreed to? When Hmar stopped him in front of the job board Freed realized that Hmar wanted him to help pick out the job. That makes sense. 

"Okay, we should definitely find a job that caters to your abilities. Water. That is of Juvia hasn't already taken it." When Hmar nodded Freed knew that he had guessed correctly. Scanning the job board one caught his eye."Sea monster terrorizing a village by the water?"

"Not in these shoes," Ever said coming up behind them. Freed turned, chuckling a little.

"Ever," he chided, "This job is for testing Hmar's skills, not your comfort."

"The moment I decided I was coming the moment this became about my comfort," Ever retorted.

"You could just not come at all," Hmar muttered. 

"Where would the fun in that be?" Bicks asked laughing, coming up behind them. 

Freed simply rolled his eyes, focusing on the board again. "Sea serpent that occasionally attacks a town?"

Hmar smirked at that. "Occasionally?"

He laughed. "That's what the paper says."

"If only occasionally then some lower mage can take it," Bicks said.

He hummed in agreement and continued his search. "Giant eel terrorizing a town?"

"Let's do that one," Ever said.

"I'm down for it," Bicks agreed.

"Do you want to do that one Freed?" Laxus' voice asked, startling him. He whirled around to see Laxus studying him, he flushed under his insightful eye.

"I think the more important question is does Hmar want to do," he said quickly. "The job is for him after all." He turned towards Hmar, "Do you want to take the job?"

Hmar shrugged, "I could probably get it to electrocute itself, seeing as water and lightening really don't mix." His eyes then focused behind him. Freed turned to see Laxus and Hmar engaged in a staring contest. Did he miss something? 

"Natsu and Grey go on jobs together all the time," he put in.

"And we all know how that turns out," Laxus muttered, still staring at Hmar. 

Freed shifted uncomfortably, has there always been this much tension in the guild hall? He cleared his throat, "Well we should probably leave as soon as possible." He tugged on Laxus' arm trying to pull him away. "We'll meet up back here in an hour." 

When Laxus refused to be moved Ever rolled her eyes and dragged him away. Hmar's eyes followed Laxus out, then smiled at Freed. "See you later, Freed."

When Bicks and Freed were left alone Freed looked over to Bicks. "Is it just me or do Laxus and Hmar not see eye to eye? It was my impression that they never even talked to each other."

Bicks laughed, "Freed, baby, you are so clueless."

"What-" 

Bicks cut him off, "Come on, we have an hour to get ready."

Freed furrowed his brows but left anyway, more confused than he's ever been in his entire life.

.....

"Fairy Machine Gun!"

"Our turn babies, have at him."

"I've enchanted the area to keep the eel away from the town, as well as the damage. Go wild guys."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Shit, Freed, get down!" Freed was suddenly tackled down to the ground by Laxus in the middle of battle seconds before a wave of electricity was sent his way. Laxus absorbed the blow while Hmar finished the eel off. Laxus stared intently at him before asking, "You okay Freed?"

Freed blushed under the attention, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"He'd probably be better if there wasn't a giant that weighed like three hundred pounds on top of him," Hmar said dryly. 

Laxus ignored Hmar and continued to stare at home then abruptly got up. "You need to pay better attention," he stated gruffly then promptly walked away. 

The whole thing left Freed feeling upside down. He frowned staring at Laxus' retreating back.

"So how'd I do Freed?" Hmar voice asked, startling him from his thoughts.

He smiled at the distraction, "You did great, I wouldn't be surprised if you got nominated for the next S Class trial."

Hmar's face lit up, "You think so?"

"Definitely."

As Hmar started to talk more Freed thought about how Laxus has reacted. One moment he was concerned, then the next he was scolding him. Laxus was never like that with Ever or Bicks, so why was he different with him? It was all very confusing.

"-So what do you say?" Freed's eyes widened, he zoned out while he was thinking about Laxus again. He really needed to stop doing that. 

"Sounds great," he said warily, wondering what he was agreeing to.

"Do you want to cook or should I?" Hmar questioned.

Hmar wanted to have lunch with him? That sounded about right. He usually eats with Laxus but apparently Laxus wasn't in a good mood right now. "I'll cook, it's kind of my specialty."

"Okay, so I'll meet at your house or?"

"Your house," Freed said quickly. When Hmar raised an eyebrow Freed shifted. "If you don't mind." For some reason, the thought of Laxus walking in on him cooking for Hmar made him uneasy. He had a feeling Laxus wouldn't be happy about it.

"No I don't mind, it's kind of better that way," Hmar said.

Freed tilted his head, "How do you mean?"

"Well this way I get to know you better," Hmar said grinning. Freed couldn't help but smile in return.

He was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled forward by Laxus with a simple "Let's go." Freed allowed himself to pulled, wondering when Laxus walked back over here. He was one hundred percent sure that he saw him walk away. Laxus stopped in his tracks suddenly and turned to look at Freed. "Are you okay? I didn't grab you too hard did I?"

Freed shook his head then clarified. "I mean yes I'm okay and no you didn't grab me too hard."

Laxus let out a breath, "Good."

And he was back to being caring again. He just didn't get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? If I have any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmar's got a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE. FINALS ARE OVER NOW THOUGH SO I SHOULD BE BACK ON A REGUALAR SCHEDULE. PINKY PROMISE.

Freed POV

"Where are you going?" A voice asked, startling Freed. He turned around quickly and was faced with Laxus. 

He breathed out a sigh, "You gave me a fright, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were trying to sneak up on me."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "I was trying to sneak up on you."

Freed's mouth dropped open at Laxus' bluntness. "Why?"

"You've been acting squirrely around me ever since we got back from the mission. I want to know what's going on."

"W- what? It's nothing. I'm just, you know, excited."

"About," Laxus prompted.

"Uh, I'm hanging out with Hmar," he said awkwardly. He felt like Laxus would be mad at him if he found out because Laxus had voiced his opinion loud and clear about what he thought of Hmar, so he'd taken to avoiding him, kind of hard to do when he lived with the blonde. When Laxus stiffened he knew he was right. 

"Oh? What are you guys doing?" Laxus questioned.

"I'm, uh, cooking for him." 

Laxus stared at him for a while then a smile slowly spread across his face. "You're cooking for him?"

"Yeah?" Freed answered, though it sounded more like a question.

Laxus' smile grew into a smirk, "You should cook your Anglefish for him."

He cocked his head to the side, "You think?"

"Yeah, he'll love it. You want him to be healthy right?"

"Yes."

"Then that is definitely what you should make. I'll even help you make it."

Freed beamed at Laxus, "Really?"

"Yup, let's get to it."

He nodded his his head enthusiastically and said, "Okay!" He should have known that Laxus would set aside his personal feelings and help him.

......

Laxus POV

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy."

Laxus paused when he realized that he was indeed smiling, he cleared his throat and turned to Bicks, "I wasn't."

Ever leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "Yes you were." Laxus went to defend himself when Ever continued, "You're up to something, I know you are."

Laxus shrugged, they'd probably figure it out eventually. "Did you know that Freed and Hmar set up a day to hang out which just so happens to be today?"

Ever frowned, "No I didn't know that, but I did know that Freed was hiding something from us." She then quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be mad that Hmar is trying to move in on your man."

"A: Freed is not my man, I'm just a concerned friend." Bicks scoffed at that. "B: I'm not mad at all, I even helped prepare the angelfish that Freed is going to share with him."

Realization dawned on Ever and Bicks, "You know that angelfish already taste horrible, what more did you do to it?"

Laxus shrugged, his grin reappearing on his face, "I just added a bit more flavor."

………

Hmar POV

Hmar stood in his house waiting for Freed to show up. He was anxious but scolded himself to be patient. He couldn't wait to take all of Freed’s innocence, but he had to remind himself to take it slow. It was obvious that Freed liked Laxus, even if he tried to deny it, Hmar would just make Freed forget about him. He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

When he opened the door Freed was standing there holding a pan, smiling. “I know I said that I would cook here but I decided to save time and do it at home.”

Hmar shrugged, “That's fine.” He had planned on on trying to bond more with Freed through cooking, but he supposed that not everything could go as plan.

“Nice apartment,” Freed commented.

“Thanks,” he said. Step one: impress Freed with his neat, stylish apartment. Check. “So, what’d you make?”

“Uh, Angelfish. It’s really healthy for you and I make it all the time for the team.”

“I’m sure it’s delicious,” Hmar stated. He saw Freed blush from his praise and he allowed himself to smirk. Step two: compliment Freed on his food. Check.

“I’ll get the plates out,” Freed volunteered. 

“No,no,” Hmar said. “You're my guest. Allow me to do it.” Hmar went to his kitchen to get two plates. “Besides, someone like you should be treated like royalty all the time.” From the corner out of his eye he saw Freed blush a deep shade of red. Step three: flatter Freed. Check. Hmar couldn't help the sly grin that appeared on his face when the thought of making blood rush to a lower area of Freed entered his head.

“I wouldn't go that far,” Freed mumbled. 

“Well I certainly would,” Hmar said while handing Freed a plate. 

Freed unwrapped his dish and took out a piece of delicious looking fish. “This one was made specially for you.”

“Aw, Freed, you shouldn't have.” This is it, Hmar thought to himself, time for step four in the plan. He was going to eat this food as seductively as possible. Maybe he should lick his plate click while staring directly at Freed, or he could moan while eating, or- Hmar’s thoughts were suddenly unfocused as he tasted the food and almost died. What the fuck was in this, Hmar wondered. He desperately tried not to make a face because this food, if you could even call it that, tasted like shit. His stomach was trying to hurl the food up, probably wondering what it did to deserve this punishment. 

Hmar looked over to see Freed eating his food no problem. How was that possible? Freed noticed his looking and gave a shy smile, “Do you like it?”

Hmar secretly rubbed his stomach plasted on a fake smile, “Mhm.” He didn't dare try to actually say yes for fear of his true feelings coming out.

Freed sighed in what seemed like relief, “Good, I was worried that you wouldn't.” He then gave a small smile. “You know Laxus made yours? He was rather insistent on being the one to do it.”

Hmar’s jaw clenched, so that was the reason why his food tasted like elephant shit topped off with cat piss. He was going to get Laxus back for this. “Freed, mind if I taste your food? I just want to compare the flavor.”

Frees shrugged, “Sure, go ahead.”

Hmar smirked, and here Laxus thought that he would be forced to eat crap for an entire meal. He had another thing coming for him if he thought- holy shit, this shit is shit too. Hmar had to stop himself from spitting out Freed’s portion. How could he eat that stuff with a straight face? Granted, it didn't taste as bad as what Laxus had prepared, but it still tasted horrible. There was no way that Hmar was going to make it through this meal, let alone his plan. 

An idea suddenly struck him, “Hey Freed, you know what we should do? We should share some of this with the guild.” If nothing else, Hmar was resourceful. Now he didn't have to finish this crap of a meal. And he could always come up with a new plan. 

 

……….

 

By the time Hmar and Freed had arrived at guild hall Hmar had already thought of a new plan. After getting rid of that disgusting food, he’d bring Freed back to his place and just hang out. And by hang out he means he’s gonna try to get Freed to agree to a relationship with him. He was going to wait but he underestimated how possessive Laxus could be, the man was fucking up his plans when he wasn't even in the same room as them. No, he had to stake his claim now. 

They walked into the guild side by side and Freed placed the meal on a table and said, “I made angelfish. Anyone is welcome to try some.” Hmar saw a little girl with purple hair and a blue cat making no motions to their group of friends. So he wasn't the only one who knew how atrocious this stuff tasted. Good to know.

A guy with black hair and what appeared to be metal studded across his eyebrows and nose walked over to the plate, shrugged, then picked up a piece to eat. Hmar tried to hold in a laugh as the guy’s face immediately morphed into one of disgust. “This is the nastiest thing I have ever tasted. And that's including the time I took a bite out of that metal dragon. Freed, you have no talent for cooking whatsoever.” 

“Gajeel!” A miniature girl with blue hair shouted at him.

“What I’m just being honest,” the guy, Gajeel, said unapologetic.

Hmar saw Freed deflate at that and turned to him. “You liked it, didn't you?”

Hmar's eyes widened, not expecting to be put on the spot like that. “Um, well, it was, I mean, uh, maybe don’t use so much salt next time?”

Freed’s eyes widened, “You didn't like it?”

Hmar winced, “I…”

Freed’s head dropped, “Oh, I see. You were just lying to make me feel better. I guess I'll just give up cooking since I’m not good at it.”

“That's exactly what you should do,” Gajeel said.

A girl with dark blue hair punched Gajeel in the shoulder. “That was rude.”

“He needed the truth, Juvia.”

“There was a nicer way to do that!,” the girl with lighter blue hair said. 

Hmar blocked them out as he saw Freed turn and run upstairs into a room. He sighed, going to the room and tried to open door only to find it locked. Are you fucking kidding me? He thought to himself. 

 

………

 

Laxus POV

Laxus heard pounding on the door and he contemplated not getting it just to piss the person off. They were interrupting his nap after all. He closed his eyes and then heard the pounding again. He got off the couch with every intention to curse whoever was at his door then send them on their way with a nice lightning bolt to their ass. 

He yanked open the door to see Bicks and Ever there. He raised an eyebrow, “Well with the way you guys were knocking on the door, this better be really fucking important. Like somebody dying important.”

“It’s worse,” Ever said. “Freed just had his dreams crushed. He’s locked himself in the infirmary and won't come out no matter what we say.”

Bicks made a face, “I think I heard sniffling.”  
Laxus’ face hardened, “What happened?”

“We weren't there when it happened but according to everyone else apparently Freed brought some of his Angelfish to the guild and Gajeel tried some. Do I even need to tell you the rest?” Ever asked.

Laxus narrowed his eyes, “No, no you don't.”

“Anyway, we thought that since we couldn't get him out of the room, then maybe you could.” Bicks said. 

Laxus grabbed his coat, “Let’s go.”

 

……..

When Laxus walked into the guild hall everyone immediately stopped talking. The look on his face was pure murder. He looked around and spotted Gajeel. He walked right up to him and sent a bolt of lightning at him. Gajeel jumped up in the air and turned around. When he saw it was Laxus he tried to make a run for it. Laxus grabbed him by his shoulder shoved him down. He then sent just enough power to knock him out.

He heard a sigh from behind him. “Are you quite done Laxus?” Laxus turned to see his grandfather. He nodded. “Good, now get your teammate out of the infirmary!” he yelled.

Laxus internally winced at the raise in volume but on the outside remained calm and collective. “Whatever old man.”

Laxus walked up the stairs to the infirmary door and knocked on it. He heard nothing in reply. He knocked again, Freed, I know you're in there. Open up it’s Laxus.”

“No,” Freed shouted. “I’m taking a nap.”

Laxus sighed, “Freed I heard about what happened.” He heard a sniffle and swore his heart broke a little. “Come on Freed, let me in.”

He didn't hear anything for a moment and then, “Are you alone?”

“Yeah, it's just me.”

Another pause, then suddenly the door opened. Freed was laying down in one of the beds curled. As soon as Laxus closed the door an enchantment appeared around it. So that's how he kept Ever and Bicks out.

He kneeled next to Freed and couldn't stop himself from running a hand through the always perfect green hair. He felt Freed shiver. “Are you cold?” Laxus asked as he continued to stroke the green mage’s hair.

“No,” Came Freed’s response, just a bare whisper. 

Laxus sighed, removing his hand. They would have to face the elephant in the room. “What happened?”

Freed turned to face him, his eyes red from crying. “You know what happened, I know you do. They told you.”

“Yeah but I want to hear your side of the story.”

“Gajeel finally told me what no one else could. End of story.”

“Look Freed, Angelfish in general are disgusting. It's nothing you did to it. If you just find something else to cook, then I’m sure you'll be great at it.” Laxus said.

Freed stilled for a moment and then started nodding his head slowly. “So what I’m hearing is that all of you guys have been lying to me for years to spare my feelings.”

Laxus opened his mouth then closed it. Busted. 

Freed then surprised him by smiling, “You guys are the best teammates ever. You went years eating something that you hated just to spare my feelings.” He then frowned, “Now I feel like a hypocrite. Hmar tried to do the same and I ran in here.”

Aaaaaaand just like that the moment was ruined. Stupid Hmar. If that's even his real name. He needed to get off this subject otherwise his mood was going to be ruined for the rest of the day. “Come on Freed, let’s go home.”

Freed nodded, “Okay.”

 

…..

Hmar POV

Hmar watched Laxus and Freed leave from the room and clutched his fist. That was suppose to be his moment. All Freed had to do was open the fucking door for him. Was that so difficult? What made Laxus so special that he just got everything that he wanted? The burning desire to take Freed away from him intensified, it was time for a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, what'd you think of it??? Because i took so long to update i made it a bit longer than my normal chapters are. I legit had so much fun writing this, especially when it came to Hmar's POV. Like i said before, finals are over so i'll be able to update regular now. If a week passes by and you don't see a new chapter just comment "Hey bitch, what the fuck are you doing? You have no life." And i'll be like, oh yeah, what am i doing? *cough cough* binge watching Naruto *cough cough* Anywaaays, do you guys want smut in this?? Because i can totally do that 


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a talk with Natsu Freed comes to a startlingly realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I’m not dead. The writer's block is real amiright? I have read each and every one of your comments and let me just say that you guys are awesome and I love you! If anyone is still reading this story thank you. By the way, just finished my first semester of college. It sucked ass. Anyway, I promise I won’t take 7 months to update again and please enjoy this 4,000 word+ chapter because I am trying to butter you guys up. O:)

Freed POV

 

Freed has a little problem and he doesn't even know where it came from. One minute he was fine and then the next suddenly there's this problem. If he was being completely honest himself, then he could probably pinpoint exactly where it started. Maybe it was when they were teenagers and Freed felt this need to always be around Laxus. Maybe it was when Laxus formed the thunder legion and asked him to be apart of it, making it one of the best days of his life. He’s not even sure when he realized it. Just that he went on a walk and boom it all becomes clear.

That's not true, his conscious whispers, you know what led you to this conclusion. Freed groans, knowing that he was right. He had almost kissed Laxus and was it just his imagination or did Laxus look like he wanted to kiss him too? Freed groaned again, of all the people in the world why did he have to have a crush on Laxus Dreyar.

 

2 Hours Earlier

 

When Laxus took Freed home Freed could tell that Laxus was trying the best he could to cheer him up. Freed appreciated it and tried his best to be joyful but Laxus could always read him like a book.

Laxus was currently asking him what he wanted to do, apparently saying that he wanted to wallow in silence until he felt better was the wrong answer.

“Come on Freed, you can't cook it's not the end of the world. I understand that you're upset but you can't let it ruin your day.” Laxus was staring at him intently.

Freed sighed, “You’ll do it with me?”

Laxus raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Freed shrugged, “If I decide on something that I want to do, then you'll do it with me?”

Laxus looked slightly uncomfortable, “That depends on what you're trying to do.”

Freed shifted his face away to hide a smile, “Well I would love to watch some of my movies.”

Laxus groaned, “You mean your romantic comedy trash.”

“It's not trash,” he defended. “It's beautiful.”

Laxus ran a hand over his face and then slowly let out a breath. “We’ll watch one movie, not two, not three, one. Understand?”

He nodded, happy already heading over to his movie shelf. “You can pick out the movie if you want.”

“That's okay,” Laxus said dryly.

Freed shrugged, already forgetting his depressed mood. Freed had over three shelves of romantic comedies and Laxus hated every single one of them. He couldn't even understand why, those were the best movies out there. 

He scanned said shelves looking for movies worthy of Laxus, when he decided which one he practically bounced over to the living room. 

“What’d you pick,” Laxus questioned, already sitting on the couch. 

Freed grinned, “It's a surprise.” 

Laxus sighed, “Oh goody.”

Freed put the movie on and sat on the couch with Laxus. The movie started up revealing an opening scene of a girl staring out a window.

“This movie sucks,” Laxus stated.

“It just started, how on earth can you say that?” Freed asked. 

“I have a sixth sense when it comes to these type of movie.”

Freed gave the larger man a skeptical look. “Well your sixth sense is wrong, I can vouch for this movie.”

Laxus mumbled something under his breath but made no further comment. 

They got about twenty minutes into the movie when Freed felt his heart shatter into pieces and started crying.

Laxus looked over Freed like he thought he was crazy. “What are you crying about?”

“They love each other but can't be together because of their families. It's so sad. Them sneaking out to meet each other one last time before parting ways forever is so touching,” Freed explained, wiping away his tears.

“How many times have you seen this movie?”

“Twelve, why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Laxus muttered. “On another note, I understand them wanting to see each other one last time and all but why are they kissing in the rain?”

“Because it's romantic,” Freed said, not believing that he would have to explain something so obvious.

“What's romantic about getting a cold? And this is obviously going to lead to someone seeing them and then telling her father who will probably try to have him killed.”

Freed gasped, “I thought you said that you've never seen this before.”

“I haven't,” Laxus said dryly. 

Freed scooted closer to Laxus, looking skeptical. “Then how did you know that?”

“This might come as a shock to you but this movie is very predictable.”

Freed narrowed his eyes at the blonde, “There’s no way that you could have seen that coming. It still gets me everytime.”

Laxus sighed, stretching his arms out along the backside of the couch. “That's because you’re a very special person Freed.”

Freed huffed, returning his attention back to the movie. He wouldn't allow Laxus to distract him from this masterpiece. 

Sometime during the film he feels Laxus pick up a strand of his hair and twist it around his finger. He stops breathing for a moment then relaxes. 

Laxus had recently taken to playing with his hair. He’s not sure what it means, or if there even is a meaning behind it. He knows that he’s never seen Laxus do it to anybody else. He can't even imagine Laxus touching Ever’s hair. She’d probably turn him to stone.

Freed briefly wonders if this is normal, having the leader of your team take a sudden interest in your hair. Probably not, he thinks back to himself. This situation is different though, people have told him that his hair looks soft before and Laxus is just testing the theory. Multiple times.

His thoughts come to a screeching halt when Laxus decides to slip his hand under his hair and up the nape of his neck. Laxus slowly starts to massage the area. 

Freed couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch even if he wanted to. The random massage brought his body to a relaxed state. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. 

This felt good, really good. He let a little moan of appreciation when Laxus slides his hand further up. They both still at the same time.

Freed feels his face turn bright red, “I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “I didn't mean for that to happen.”

Laxus studies him for a moment before continuing his ministrations. “It’s alright,” he mummers. 

Freed shakes off his embarrassment and continues to enjoy the touch, but consciously holds back his sighs of pleasure. His eyes shut on their own accord. He’s not sure how much time passes but he does know how content he feels. 

After a while Freed decides that maybe they should eat something and looks up at Laxus only to find him staring at him. Freed’s request get jumbled between the thought of why is he looking at me like that and I really want to kiss him. He froze up. He shouldn't be thinking about his very male teammate like that.

Freed felt his throat go dry, his gaze zeroing in on Laxus’ lips. The movie completely forgotten, Freed found himself focusing solely on Laxus. What else is new? His subconscious asked him. Which he couldn't even argue with, Bicks and Ever always make fun of him about being a little obsessed with Laxus and he always denies it, but it's true. Laxus was this powerful and great man that was just so overwhelming to be around and sometimes Freed can't even believe that he’s on the same team as him.

The sudden feeling of Laxus tightening his grip on the nape of neck grounded him back to reality. His gaze flickered up to Laxus eyes. He had an unreadable expression. Did Laxus want him to… Freed leaned forward a bit and Laxus didn't stop him. He licked his lips and noticed Laxus following the action. Completely caught up in the moment Freed tilted his head and just went for it. He felt Laxus’ hand slide down to the side of his neck as the space between became smaller. 

So far it’s just been Freed doing the work but Laxus isn’t exactly pushing him away. Then he swears he sees Laxus lean forward, ready to close the gap between them and Freed really can’t believe this is happening. Freed feels the lightest brush of lips against his then-

“Okay Freed, we’ve given you enough time to sulk. Time to join the land of the living again.”

Freed nearly jumped out of his skin when Ever burst through his front door. He scrambled away from Laxus and looked over to see Ever and Bicks making themselves at home.   
“We brought food,” Bicks said with a grin on his face. 

Freed was too busy freaking out about his almost kiss with Laxus to actually pay attention to what they were saying. One single thought played on repeat in his head: I almost kissed Laxus, I almost kissed laxus, I almost kissed Laxus. He hesitantly looked over to the man currently clouding his thoughts. Laxus was avoiding his gaze

Freed felt tears start to sting his eyes, he really couldn't think about this right now. "I'm going to go take a walk before we eat." 

"If you're not back within thirty minutes we'll eat without you," Ever informed him with a flick of her hair.

The action made Freed smile, "That's fair." He walked out his front door carefully avoiding looking directly at Laxus. This whole thing turned out to be a mess.

Present Time

Two hours later and Freed has not returned home and he know that his friends are most certainly worried about him but he can't bring himself to go back. Not yet. He needed time to process the fact that he had stupidly almost kissed Laxus Dreyar. His leader, his best friend. Everything would be ruined now, conversations between them would be so awkward. Not to mention that since Laxus was such a considerate person that he would still try to talk to Freed even though it would probably make him uncomfortable.

In the midst of his inner turmoil, Freed failed to notice a person walking up beside him until they spoke. "Hey Freed, what's going on man?"

Startled, Freed turned and saw Natsu and Happy. He let out a strained smile, "Nothing, just going on a walk,"

"This late at night?"

"Just clearing my head." 

Natsu gave him a look, "Is that all?"

"Yes."

Natsu sighed, "I don't wanna seem like a nosy person or anything but people usually don't take walks at night unless something is bothering them. If you wanna vent or something I won't stop you."

Freed blinked, then squinted his eyes wondering if that was really Natsu talking to him right now. Natsu wasn't exactly known for being insightful. He then thought about the offer, it's not as if anything he said to Natsu would ever be repeated. Natsu may be a bit slow but no one has ever accused him of being untrustworthy. 

Plus it really would make him feel better.

Freed cast a look off to the side, biting his lip lightly. “Laxus is one of my best friends. Like there is no one I appreciate more than him but…”

Freed cuts himself off there not exactly sure how to continue. Natsu simply waits patiently with a cocked eyebrow.

After a moment Freed sighs, “But recently I find myself more confused in his company than happy. He keeps sending me mixed signals that I have no idea how interpret.”

Natsu squints his eyes at him, staring hard for three seconds, then laughs. 

Freed was feeling a little irked that he just trusted Natsu with his problem and is now getting laughed at. Just when he was starting to contemplate setting up an enchantment that said anyone laughing for more than three seconds will have explosive diarrhea Natsu takes a deep breath and stops.

“Sorry about that man it’s just that,” Natsu seems to be wiping tears from his eyes. “I always thought that you were so smart and you seem to be completely oblivious as to what's been going on.”

Freed furrows his eyebrows confused. “What do you mean as to what's been going on?”

Natsu gives him a ‘seriously?’ and Freed is honestly feeling so attacked right now.

Natsu leans forward and says in a very slow voice, “Laxus likes you.”

Freed blinks, not sure if he heard right. “Come again?”

Natsu chuckles, “Laxus, your best friend, has a crush on you.”

Freed’s brain short circuits for a second before the words slowly sink in. Laxus had a crush on him? Since when? Freed shakes his head, no this can’t be true. He would know if Laxus liked him.

“You don't know that,” Freed states. “It might look like he likes me from an outsiders point of view but he doesn’t.”

Natsu stares at him incredulously. “He always gets angry whenever someone upsets you, he’s always way more gentle with you than he is with anyone else, and not to mention he’s been walking around wanting to kill Hmar because he’s jealous of him.”

Freed tilts his head to side confused, “Why would Laxus be jealous of Hmar?”

“Why do you-” Natsu facepalms himself then sighs. “Hmar,” he starts out slowly. “Has a crush on you.”

“...”

“...”

“What!?”

Natsu huffed, “Come on Freed everyone in the guild knows that.”

Freed gaped at Natsu, “Including Ever and Bicks?”

Natsu nods, “Everyone. Even Wendy and Romeo figured it out.”

This was a lot of information to process. Apparently Hmar had a crush on him and Laxus was jealous because he had a crush on him as well. And the entire guild knew about it. Two children figured it out before him.

What exactly was his life right now?

But if what Natsu was saying was true and Laxus actually liked him…

“Then I can just talk to Laxus and clear this whole thing up,” he muttered to himself.

And to think he had been freaking out over the almost kiss between him and Laxus. 

“That won’t help at all,” came Natsu’s voice. 

Freed stared at Natsu in confusion, “Why not? I like Laxus and you just told me that he liked me, so what exactly is the problem?”

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, “Well Laxus probably hasn’t confessed to you yet because he’s in denial about it himself.”

“In denial about liking me? Why?”

“Because you guys are teammates and he probably doesn't want anything to change.” Natsu shrugs looking off to the side. “It’s understandable.”

Freed bites at his lip, suddenly uncertain. “Are you sure that Laxus likes me? He could have just seen that Hmar liked me and became over protective because he doesn't want me to get hurt.”

“Dude, trust me he likes you. You think he’d act like that towards Evergreen and Bickslow? Newflash: friends don’t behave that way.”

Freed opened his mouth to argue, then clamled it shut. That was true and it would most certainly explain Laxus’ sudden mood swings. 

And his great dislike for Hmar.

But what exactly was he suppose to do with this information? He knew that Laxus liked him but Laxus didn’t know that Laxus liked him. How would he get the man to admit his own feelings. Unless….

Freed suddenly grabs Natsu's hand in a firm shake. “Thank you for this Natsu, you helped me figure out a lot of stuff. I can see why Lucy is dating you.”

With that Freed makes his way back to his house, a plan forming in his head. If Laxus couldn’t admit his feelings to himself, then Freed would make him. 

 

Meanwhile Natsu is staring at Freed’s retreating back with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He glances at his previously silent companion. “Do people think that Lucy and I are dating?”

Happy grins, holding up a paw in the air. “Aye!”

Natsu frowns thinking it over. Maybe he’d have to have a talk with Lucy regarding their relationship.

 

……..

 

Freed woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. He was a little nervous but he carefully pushed it aside. He had a plan and he wasn’t going to back out of it now.

After returning home last night and getting thoroughly chewed out by Bicks and Ever for staying out way longer than he said he would, Freed had noticed Laxus avoiding him the plague. 

It was that that sealed the plan in Freed’s head. By the end of this week Laxus would admit that he felt something towards Freed.

The plan itself was simple. Flirt with Hmar in front of Laxus. He felt bad about using Hmar’s feelings for him to get Laxus. He sincerely hoped that when all of this was over he and Hmar could still be friends. 

But first things first, Freed had to learn how to flirt. The person to go to about this would be Ever but seeing as she was too nosy Freed would just have to go with trial and error. 

Freed made his way towards the guild with the hope that Hmar was there. He planned to have a sort of practice flirting session with him, so that the first time he did it in front of Laxus he wouldn't sound awkward. 

Again, he really hopes he won’t damage his and Hmar's friendship.

When Freed arrived at the guild he was happy to see Hmar being served by Mira. He made his way over to him, his nervousness coming back to him full force.

“Freed!” Hmar called out with a smile.

It was now or never.

Freed placed himself in the seat right next to Hmar. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“Pretty good, better now that you’re here little flower.”

Freed wonders how he didn’t see that Hmar liked him before. The guy literally called him little flower. He mentally face palms himself.

“Oh?” Freed questioned, playing innocent. 

Hmar leaned forward a little, “Yeah. Sometimes I just think to myself ‘my days great but if Freed were here it would be fantastic.’”

Freed feels himself blush at the words but just leans forward as well. “Think about me often Hmar?”

“Can’t seem to get you off my mind if I’m being honest.”

Freed sees Mira give him and Hmar weird looks but ignores it. Flirting is not as hard as he thought it would be. 

“Since you’re being honest I might as well be too.” Freed bit his lip looking away. “I thought about you a lot last night.”

It wasn't exactly a lie. Freed really had been thinking about Hmar last night. Just not the way he made it sound like he was.

Freed startled when Hmar cupped his cheek and gently turned his gaze towards him.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Hmar stated, gently rubbing his thumb across Freed’s cheek.

Freed gaped slightly at the bold move, unable to think of a reply.

“Freed?”

Freed turned around, breking out of Hmar’s hold to see Bicks staring at him as if he had two heads. Understandable.

“Yes?” Freed replied, hoping Bicks wouldn't pry into what he was doing.

Bicks mouth opened and closed several times as if couldn't figure out what to say, before he finally seemed to settle on, “Where's Laxus?”

Freed shrugged with false nonchalance, “Home last I saw him.”

Bicks nodded his head slowly, “And does he know that you’re here?”

With Hmar. The words with unsaid but Freed filled in the blank anyway.

“I’m sure he can guess if he really needs to find me. Besides, I don't need to tell Laxus where I’m going every time I leave the house. I know you and Ever like to pretend otherwise but I am an adult.”

Bicks raised an eyebrow, “Right,” he muttered, drawing out the word. His eyes flicked to Hmar, then behind Freed where Mira stood. “I guess I’ll see you later.” he trailed off.

Freed nodded firmly, “Later.”

Bicks slowly walked out of the guild backwards, as if afraid Freed woudl suddenly disappear if he kept his eye off him for a second.

Freed rolled his eyes, he’d definitely have to have a talk with Bicks later. Maybe he could even help him fine tune his plan a little. 

Freed turned back to Hmar with a smile, “Sorry about that. Where were we?”

Hmar stared at where Bicks was at for few more seconds before turning to Freed with his own smile. “You thought about me last night.”

Freed feels his blood return to his face. “Ah, right.” He forces himself to keep his gaze locked on Hmar no matter how badly he wants to look away in embarrassment. “I did. Think about you last night that is.”

Hmar reaches over to start playing with his hand. “Care to elaborate? There’s so many ways you could have thought about me.”

“Too, um, embarrassing to say out loud,” Freed mumbled, unable to resist looking down.

Hmar tilts his chin up, “Surely you can say it in front of me. I can make whatever you thought about a reality.”

Freed suddenly realizes that Hmar had been pulling him closer to him. Their faces are three inches apart.

Freed has the startlingly thought that it would be so easy to let himself fall for Hmar. Hmar knew exactly what he wanted. Freed wouldn’t have to flirt with some other guy just to get him to admit his feelings to himself. Maybe he should just… Freed feels himself lean towards Hmar's lips. Maybe he should just-

Bam!

For the second time in twenty-four hours Freed feels himself nearly jump out of his skin. 

Freed is about to tell whoever just interrupted them to kindly find another place to sit when he sees the fist that slammed itself on the counter and feels raw anger in the air.

Oh. Shit.

Freed turns to see Laxus leaning against the bar counter that they’re sitting at, rage practically seeping out of his body.

Laxus’ eyes lock with own and Freed realizes how foolish it was to think that he could use Hmar to forget about Laxus. No one could even hold a candle to Laxus, let alone replace him.

On another note, this was not the way his plan was suppose to go. At. All. He glances around the guild for help. Any help will do. Seriously Wendy if you’re out there please come. Freed’s search leads him to Bicks leaning against a table with a sign that reads: Sorry Not Sorry

Freed wants to strangle Bicks and almost gets up to do the deed when he feels Laxus wrap a hand around his wrist. 

“What are you doing here Freed?” 

Although the question is adressed to him Laxus is staring at Hmar.

Well if Freed had any doubts about whether or not Laxus was interested in him before he certainly doesn't now.   
“I-I just thought I’d come by the guild today. Nothing wrong with that, right?”

Laxus finally breaks his staring contest with Hmar to look at him. “This early in the morning?” Before Freed can answer Laxus continues. “And by yourself?”

The last part is clearly a jibe towards Hmar. Laxus is refusing to even acknowledge him. Freed knows that even mentioning Hmar right now might set Laxus off. 

Freed clears his suddenly dry throat, “Uh, Yeah?”

 

…….

 

Laxus is pissed. Beyond pissed.

First Ever comes barging into the living room (Why did you give her a key Freed?) and demands that he wake up right this instant claiming that he slept in too often. Why the woman even cared was beyond him.

Since she refused to leave him alone until he ate breakfast, he had no choice but to get up. When she finally left Laxus pondered going back to sleep but decided against it knowing that he wouldn't get any. He barely got any last night.

He and Freed had almost- nope, not gonna think about it. As far as he is concerned nothing happened last night. Freed is his friend, that’s it.

He had decided instead to go on a walk. Not to clear his head, for exercise. 

He left the house and just started walking wherever his feet took him. He looked up and realized that he was about to pass by the guild. He debated going in but then decided against it. He’d visit later, maybe even pick out a job. 

“Dude!” he suddenly heard.

He turned his head to see Bicks coming out of the guild. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Bicks grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the guild, “Thank fuck I found you. You gotta get in there right now.”

“For what?” he asked dryly.

Bicks faced him with a serious demeanour. “Trust me it’s important.”

Laxus doubted that whatever Bicks wanted him to see was important but he allowed himself to be pulled inside the guild anyway. Better to just humor Bicks now then hear him bitch about this later.

“Is there something I’m suppose to be-” Laxus cuts himself off as he sees the scene unfold before him. That guy, Hammar or Homer, whatever the fuck his name is, has Freed’s chin in his hold and is currently bringing his face forward as if going in for a kiss. 

And Freed is just letting him.

What. The. Fuck.

Laxus is over there before his brain realizes what he’s doing. 

And here he now with Freed’s wrist in his hand beyond pissed off. Who the hell did this guy think he was to just waltz in and touch his… whatever Freed was to him.

Laxus clenches his jaw, trying not to electrocute this piece of shit. He takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out. “Wanna take a walk with me Freed?”

Freed looked at him, biting his lip (And Laxus definitely doesn’t think about how cute Freed looks doing that) before nodding slowly. “I would like that.”

Freed hops off the stool he was sitting on and Laxus reluctantly releases Freed’s wrist.

“Why don’t you wait for me outside? I just wanna order a quick drink first.”

Freed looks ready to argue but then clamps his mouth shut. “Try not to take too long.”

“Okay.”

Freed starts to walk towards the door when Hmar calls out, “See another time. Perhaps then we can pick up where we left off without any interruptions.”

If Laxus didn’t want to kill this guy before he certainly does now.

“Uh, sure,” Freed mumbles. “See you around.”

Only when Freed exits the guild does Laxus turn his gaze back towards the little rat that’s invaded their guild.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Laxus snarls out.

The other man smirks, “I think it’s pretty obvious what I was doing.”

“You little-”

“You have no right to be upset. From what I’ve seen he doesn’t belong to you, so get over yourself.”

Laxus narrows his eyes, then nods slowly. “You’re right, but while you’re looking smug where you sit I want you to remember these words.” laxus leans forward, “He may not be mine but he’s not your either.”

With that Laxus walks out of the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what’d you think? No one knows how hard it was to restrain myself from calling this chapter title drop. Seriously though I wanna know your opinion on this chapter. Fun fact: I originally planned to write the full thing in Laxus’ POV but couldn't get the words out. I decided to change it to Freed’s POV and boom the words just flowed out of me like a broken dam. Also I know you guys totally hate me for taking forever to update but a cute Fraxus moment and jealous Laxus in action is enough to be forgiven right? Right. Also *clears throat* I want everything out in the open with us. I may have been kind of sort of cheating on this fic. I binge watched Naruto and Naruto Shippuden and can’t get ShikaNaru out of my head. I’ve started planning out about three fics for the pairing and kind of neglected this fic. No worries though, I am not abandoning this fic. I’ve put the other fics on hold until I finsih this one. Until the next update! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Please tell me if I made any grammatical errors so that I can fix them.


End file.
